Final Tears
by jesuistigerlily
Summary: My new NejiTen, hope you'll all enjoy it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

* * *

Tenten sat at her vanity table in her room within the walls of Hyuuga Manor, applying rouge to her pale cheeks on a warm spring day. Cherry blossom petals blew in through a window, led astray by a gentle gust of wind. Hustle and bustle were heard downstairs, the family preparing for a grand celebration. 

The weapons mistress looked down at the table beneath her, littered with her arsenal of random throwing knives, jewellery and knick-knacks. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the table until they fell upon something sparkling amidst the disarray. A pair of jewelled barettes a certain Hyuuga prodigy presented to her a few years back, with a blush tinting his cheeks, she remembered, smiling an almost happy smile.

_I **was** happy_, she thought bitterly.

Images of Neji flashed in her mind, filling her eyes with bitter, angry tears as she remembered that night vividly. She wasn't marrying Neji. Oh, no. She was to marry a young diplomat, a marriage arranged by the Hyuugas. She was grateful for their kindness but they should know very well that she was attached to Neji. Mind, body and soul.

_Flashback_

_It was only a few weeks ago since she last saw his warm smile, reserved only for her. They were briefed on their mission by Tsunade in her office. The faint smell of sake lingered in Tenten's mind._ _It was an A-ranked mission, the criminals in question were almost as dangerous as the Akatsuki were. _

_Renegades from the Mist threatened to plunder their village as they had the other nearby settlements. The two ANBU captains were to hunt them down before they reached Konoha and dispose of them._

_They were sent to guard an area a little way off from the south entrance to Konoha while Naruto and Hinata were sent to the west. They had two days before they had to leave and keep their relationship strictly professional. Tenten stayed over at Neji's._

_Neji had teased her playfully in bed the night before they were to leave and they fell asleep in each other's arms, the picture of bliss. They awoke bright and early to start the mission and be done with it._

_Before they left Hyuuga Manor, Hiashi wished them well and as soon as they were out of sight, Neji bent and swiftly kissed her, the last before their mission. Tenten smiled brightly, wearing a light blush as they bounded through the forests of Konoha to the south entrance._

_

* * *

_

**I just _had_ to write this. It was far too tempting to resist. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

* * *

_The pair came to an abrupt stop as Neji spotted an appropriate spot to set up camp while waiting to ambush the renegades. Tenten leapt from branch to branch gracefully, landing on her feet like a cat. Neji watched appreciatively before doing the same himself._

_Neji set off gathering firewood for dinner while Tenten set up their sleeping bags and laid out traps in case the rogues stumbled upon them instead. A few handseals were quickly performed before he left, masking both their chakras._

_He returned a while later, arms full of fuel as he noted Tenten had already chopped up their dinner, utilizing her deadly accuracy with weapons, no doubt. They ate, keeping up a light banter while both stayed alert for intruders._

* * *

_Neji encouraged Tenten to sleep while he kept watch for the bandits. She shook her head and stayed by his side, eyes almost unblinking, watching with the same alertness the prodigy commanded._

_Neji wrapped his arm around her stealthily, causing her to blush slightly, although this action wasn't unfamiliar. She turned her head and smiled before leaning into his strong chest. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her exquisite scent, unique, only to her. He suddenly released her and she felt hands in her hair tugging at the pins keeping her impeccable buns in place._

_Tenten's hair swirled around, enveloping them in a curtain of chocolate with the scent of her prominently in the air, sending Neji's senses into overdrive. This was the scent of the woman he loved, and vowed to protect, even if she was perfectly capable of defending herself._

_The formerly bun-haired girl pouted as Neji dropped her hairpins into her palm, knowing they might have to fend off bandits anytime soon. Neji assured here they were nowhere near their campsite and she relaxed, just a smidge. Her hair got in her way when she fought. There was also the risk of accidentally chopping off her brown locks by herself with a kunai or something in her arsenal of ever-ready weapons._

_Neji chuckled at her pout and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Tenten relished the closeness between them and snuggled deeper into his embrace, a smile carved on her lips. She felt nothing but love emanating from Neji and felt content enough to close her eyes and drift off to sleep._

* * *

**A new chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

* * *

_Quiet snores filled the clearing as both elite nin slept peacefully in each other's arms._

_"Foolish children.." snickered a sinister voice among the trees. Soft laughter echoed through the trees, and the rogues pounced. They were simultaneously grabbed and Neji quickly activated his bloodline limit and gauged the number of enemies within seconds. 'Just a few. We should be able to take them down easily,' thought Neji._

_Tenten's attempts to reach her weapons were in vain for her oppressor had her arms pinned tightly to her sides. Neji swung his head back, breaking the nose of the nin who grabbed him and swiftly knocked him out. He flitted towards Tenten but was surprised by the speed what seemed to be the leader of the group._

_Neji's eyes widened in shock as he saw the eyes of the man before him. They were pupil-less and pearly grey, somewhat like his own. He shook himself out of his baffled state as he remembered an old story his father told him many years ago about a renegade Hyuuga from the Main House._

_Neji shifted into his fighting stance as the man slowly advanced toward him. A smile played on his lips as he said, "Hizashi's son.. My, my.. You've grown.." Tenten reached a few senbon and shoved them into her attacker's leg, eliciting cries of rage from him and establishing her own release while Neji was engaged in his own conflict._

_"Who are you?" growled Neji. The man laughed, a musical lilting sound filled the clearing. "Me? I am Ryuuji Hyuuga. Prodigy before you were born.. Neji.." sneered the man. "I was far better than Hiashi, your grandfather didn't like that of course," continued Ryuuji. "Although I was not a branch member, I was forbidden to lead the clan. I was exiled."_

_Tenten continued her battle with her own attacker whilst Neji stood stock still, trying to absorb this new information. "Hiashi values you, young Neji.. I'm going to take revenge.. Revenge for what your grandfather did to me all those years ago," snarled the elder Hyuuga, shifting into a fighting stance no different from Neji's.

* * *

_

_A storm of weapons rained down upon Tenten's unfortunate attacker as she killed him mercilessly. Crafted copies of herself hunted down the other rogues while the original took a few seconds tto breathe. It wasn't a difficult fight. Easier than training. A kunoichi should never let her mind wander, but Neji was out of earshot and she was worried._

_Lost in her thoughts, Tenten didn't sense the chakra of the man behind her and he took the opporunity to stab her in the back with a kunai. She winced in pain and spun around to face the man and battered him with a barrage of weapons from her arsenal. Only when she killed him with a katana to the throat, was she satisfied. "Coward," she spat._

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_Neji held his fighting stance while the elder Hyuuga circled him like a hawk, scrutinizing him from top to bottom. "Quite impressive, for a child," commented the rogue. Neji's eyebrow twitched. "But let's see how you uphold the Hyuuga name against me," he said while flinging a kunai headed straight for Neji's torso._

_Neji jumped out of the way just in time and unleashed his own weapon attack against the elder Hyuuga. He dodged the rain of shuriken easily, and took a fighting stance as Neji came back down to earth. Neji adopted the same stance and a dance began._

_Neji lunged at him and dealt a blow to his solar plexus, thinking he knocked the wind out of the old man but he feinted and stabbed a kunai into Neji's arm, causing him to wince in pain. He yanked the knife out and threw it aside, throwing a roundhouse kick in Ryuuji's face, but he read the move and ducked, snapping a kick at Neji's jaw and meeting it's mark._

_Neji flinched from the blow and charged towards Ryuuji, executing another kick and punch combo. He evaded Neji's attack by jumping up into the trees and performed a genjutsu, camouflaging himself and masking his chakra, taking time to echo a laugh through the trees as Neji whirled around, searching for his unseen opponent. Shuriken flew from the trees and whooshed past Neji's ear, startling him for a moment. He whirled around to come face to face with his elder and executed another flurry of punches, knocking him backwards._

_Ryuuji dropped into an unfamiliar stance and activated his Byakugan. Neji analyzed the stance, chest heaving as he tried to predict what would come, activating his own Byakugan. Ryuuji flew at Neji and struck his chakra points with absolute precision, rendering Neji motionless and he fell to the forest floor._

_"Well, well.. Looks like our young prodigy can't even beat an old man.. Tsk, tsk.." sneered Ryuuji, keeping his eyes on Neji's prone body. Tenten watched the short fight from between the trees and rained a storm of weapons upon the man, leaping down from her hiding place. Unfortunately, he kept his Byakugan activated and saw her attack. Not a single blade touched him._

_"Ah, his little team mate has come to help," grinned Ryuuji. He swept up to Tenten in a blink of an eye and knocked the wind out of her lungs, kicking her and flipping backwards, watching as she slammed full force into a tree trunk. She looked up with a feral growl and wiped a trail of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand._

_"You hurt my Neji," snarled Tenten._

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_His eyes widened slightly as she made her statement and burst out laughing. She glowered at him. "Cold, collected Neji has a little girlfriend. This is perfect!" he laughed as he regained his aloof demeanour and rushed at Tenten, pinning her to the tree. She struggled as hard as she could and spat in his face, but it was no use._

_She tried to knee him in the groin but he flipped backwards, out of the way. Tenten took this opportunity to charge at him, brandishing her katana. She slashed, first left, then right, but completely failed to damage any part of him. She she summoned her weapons quickly, hoping to hit him with a full-force Soshouryu._

_Too bad he was faster._

_He dodged her weapons one by one and retaliated with Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho, hitting sixteen chakra points, causing her to fall to the ground with a groan, shuriken still in hand. He kicked her up and slammed her into the tree again and bound her tightly with chakra strings. _

_Ryuuji picked up her fallen katana and held it to her neck, drawing blood. Tenten growled at her weapons being handled by someone other than her, only suceeding in making the man laugh in a dark, sinister way. "I'm going to torture you and make sure the young one watches you suffer," he said, licking his lips.

* * *

He lifted Neji by his hair as if he were a doll and slapped him. He hit Neji with so much force, Tenten flinched, as if she could feel his pain. Neji became conscious soon after and recognized his surroundings. He winced in pain but kept his composure for he was helpless. _

The elder Hyuuga bound Neji to a tree facing Tenten and said with a sadistic glint in his eye, "You love her, do you not? Well, I'm going to let you watch her be tormented." He cackled gleefully and held up a blade, glinting ominously in the moonlight.

Tenten was blindfolded and Ryuuji trailed the blade down her arms, laughing maniacally as he did so, drawing blood. Tenten fought to keep her screams silent while poor Neji watched helplessly.

He slashed at her legs maliciously, leaving the blood to drip from her cuts. Tenten couldn't bear it any longer and let out a scream of pain which echoed through the forest. Neji snarled furiously and swore to kill him, only managing to elicit a mocking chuckle from the hateful man.

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_The man grinned lecherously at Tenten as another thought popped into his mind. He threw aside the blade where it landed with a soft thud in the dirt. He threw a glance at Neji who was struggling to escape his bonds and turned to Tenten, who shuddered when she saw the gleam in his eye._

**Neji's POV**

_The stupid man is running his hands up and down my Tenten's body! How dare he! Ack! What the hell is he doing now!? "Get your filthy paws off her you fiend!" I roared. He looked up with that stupid grin of his and kissed her neck. I could've killed him in a second, if only I wasn't tied to this stupid tree._

**Tenten's POV**

_I craned my neck to see what he was doing, and to my utter shock, he was touching me! First he touches my weapons, then he dares to touch me! I'll kill him. He is so dead. An idea came to me. I'll apply my seduction skills on this moron right now. I batted my eyelashes and flashed my cutest smile. Well, I think Ino would have done better.. Hey! It's working!_

**Normal POV**

_Ryuuji looked up to see Tenten batting her eyelashes and lifted his head from her neck. She was smiling a very cute smile and from the corner of his eye, he could see a huge scowl plastered on Neji's face. He moved up to Tenten's eye level and she said in what she hoped was seductive, "Why don't you let me go and we'll have fun.." The man had his guard up because she didn't look like the submissive type._

_"Oh no, I'm not gonna do that you naughty girl," he said, playing along as he shook his head slowly. "Aww," pouted Tenten. "Will you at least look at me?" she asked cutely. He voice was so adorable he couldn't resist and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She reared her head back and smashed him head-on with her own forehead. Ryuuji cursed, and dealt a blow to her temple, sending Tenten whirling into a semi-conscious state. _

_"You're going to pay for that, you brat!" he spat contemptuously. He clawed her shirt open and fondled her breast-bindings while Neji cursed him loudly. Tenten could only look at Neji sadly and he saw a tear roll down her pale face. His heart broke into a million pieces as he vowed to kill the renegade Hyuuga if it was the last thing he'd ever do._

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_All Tenten could do was let her body be defiled by that hateful man and cry silently._

_He finished with Tenten and licked his lips. Tenten's shoulders slumped down in defeat, her pride wasted away. "Now it's your turn my young Hyuuga," said Ryuuji as he walked smoothly over to Neji, his cloak sweeping the ground. "Watch you little brat," he growled to Tenten and lifted her head, using the chakra strings to hold it up so she was forced to watch._

_He smiled his sinister smile and hit Neji with Hakke Rokujyuyon Sho full force. Neji's eyes flew wide open as he felt the pain coursing through his body and tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He yelled in agony when he felt as if someone was dissecting him and were chopping up his internal organs while they were still attached to him. A fresh flood of tears came from Tenten as soon as the hateful man hit the sixty-fourth chakra point._

_Neji's body slumped forward, eyes vague, with blood dripping from his white lips. He mustered the rest of his remaining strength to lift up his head and mouthed 'I love you' to Tenten before he finally loosened his hold on his life. A lover's cry of anguish rang through the forest, startling birds out of trees as Tenten mourned Neji's demise._

_Sadistic laughter was heard throughout the forest and all Tenten could do to the source of laughter was.. Nothing. She was helpless. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she gazed at the fallen form of her loved one with nothing but sadness in her eyes._

_Their chakra bonds were loosened and she scrambled as fast as she could toward Neji to cradle his battered body in her arms. "Aww, isn't that sweet.. His little girlfriend is crying.. I'm touched," He mocked, touching a hand to his chest before laughing evilly._

_Tenten's expression remained the same as she sobbed, her expression giving nothing away, but her brain was running like clockwork. There was only one thought in her mind : Avenge Neji. Ryuuji turned in the direction of Konohagakure, swishing is cloak flamboyantly and started walking away after saying, "Ja, ne," not realizing the impending doom that was about to befall his sorry butt._

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **

**------**

**Neji: Why am I dead!?!?**

**Me: Uhh.. It's how my story is supposed to go?**

**Neji: Tenten is crying! Your fault!**

**Me: Well, duh! You're DEAD in her arms! And you call yourself a 'genius'. Pfft.**

**Neji: You baka!**

**Me: -runs away-**

**Neji: You can run, but you can't hide missy! I have 360 degree vision!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_After what seemed like an age of crying, Tenten finally wiped the last of her tears off her face and put up a brave front, although she was broken on the inside. She laid Neji's body in a safe place and brushed a strand of his hair off his cold face. Tenten got out a strip of cloth from her pouch and wetted it with some water from her canteen, cleaning the dirt off his face. Even in death, Neji was immaculate._

_She fixed her buns, examined her injuries and scanned the area, recollecting her fallen but not forgotten weapons. After she cleaned the dirt off her katana, she threw Neji a parting glance and leapt into the trees silently, determined to track down his killer._

_---_

_Shortly after, she caught sight of the villain and his annoying cloak thing. Tenten crouched in the shadows, masking her chakra the best she could so she would have the element of surprise on her side. He tossed his head and paused for a moment to look around suspiciously and continued on his way._

_She summoned her arsenal of weapons and unleashed a full-blown Soshouryu on the villain in question. He surprisingly jumped out of the way as the weapons rained down from him and he became aware of her presence, catching sight of her blade, gleaming from between the branches of a great tree._

_He smirked and beckoned Tenten down from the tree. She landed with grace, armed with shuriken between fingers. She flung those at him and she watched as the four-sided star sliced his face, blood oozing from the cut. Her eyes, once filled with laughter, were completely devoid of emotion._

_Tenten stalked toward him while he wiped the blood off with the sleeve of his cloak, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face once and for all._

_She ran at him with a flurry of punches followed by high-kicks in quick succession, all cleverly parried by the aforementioned villain. Tenten smiled to herself as she summoned her weapons while he was blocking her attacks, sneakily bringing down a storm of weapons upon him while her initial attack distracted him, causing him to howl in pain. _

_His pale eyes glinted madly as he calmly walked toward Tenten, brushing off the pain from his injuries, poised and ready to strike. _

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. **

**------**

**Neji: GO TENTEN!! -waves pink pom poms-**

**Me: -looks at him weird-**

**Neji: What? She's fighting for me after all.**

**Me: Meh. -shrugs-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention by making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_He ran at Tenten and crashed into her, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. She gasped for breath and at the sudden pain coursing through her body. The scoundrel had held a kunai in his left hand and slashed at her belly repeatedly, then stabbing it deep into her stomach._

_She resisted the urge to cry out, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. She deftly plucked the kunai out and quickly applied some dressing to her wound, whipping out some from her pouch. She stood up quickly to face him but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Must be using a jutsu,' thought Tenten as her eyes scanned the area._

_A scream spilled from her lips as a a kick snapped her head forward, causing her great pain. She whipped around and saw that smirking face she detested so much. Tenten decided to play dirty. She raised a fist, making as if she was going to punch him but kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, breaking it._

_She somersaulted backward and threw shuriken after shuriken in rapid succession, smiling as they hit their target and upon hearing his howl of agony. Then, Tenten went at him and released all her pent-up anger upon Ryuuji's body, almost crippling him._

_He fell to the forest floor on his back with a groan. Tenten walked slowly toward him, carelessly flicking a few kunai dangerously close to his face. He could barely move, seeing as Tenten had broken one of his arms and his leg was broken from that kick to the shin. She raised a foot and stomped hard on the manly area between his legs, bringing about a roar of pain from him. Tenten smiled viciously, exuding an aura of malice and murder._

_Tenten settled her weight on his chest, sitting cross-legged, observing his expression. "Who's helpless now?" she sneered, in a voiced laced with venom. Ryuuji's expression turned pleading. "Now, now. You wouldn't hurt a helpless old man now, would you?" he rasped feebly._

_The clearing was silent and the only sound that could be heard was Tenten's katana being unsheathed. She held it to his neck, as if inspecting it's gleam in the moonlight and slashed across mercilessly. Ryuuji gasped in pain and his chest heaved painfully, bleeding profusely but still alive._

_"That was for touching my weapons," whispered Tenten coldly. She removed a handful of kunai from her pouch as she got up. She threw the kunai down towards his stomach with deadly precision, smiling with satisfaction as she heard a loud cry of pain. "That was for defiling me, you wretched scoundrel." Tenten was the perfect embodiment of the old adage, _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

_Blood seeped through his clothes, staining his cloak as Tenten crouched beside his head. "This one's for my Neji. You killed him, you damned bastard!" she shouted into his ear. She drew herself up to her full height and raised her katana high above her head, and the blade shone in the moonlight._

_She uttered a loud ky-ai, fuelled by vengeance and brought the sword downwards in a sweeping arc, severing Ryuuji's lifeline. "Rest in peace, my Neji-kun," whispered Tenten to the heavens as she stumbled back to where she left Neji, leaving the bastard's decapitated body for the scavengers to feast on._

_Tenten barely reached the place where she left Neji before she succumbed to the pain and collapsed as she blacked out from severe blood loss._

_

* * *

_

**Another chappie dedicated to those who review :)**

_---_

**Neji: WOOT!! Tenten kicked his ass! -does a happy dance-**

**Me: -cheers and does the happy dance with Neji-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention by making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

_"There they are! Come quick!" hollered Kiba to Hinata as she bounded through the trees to where he was standing. Kiba had sniffed out Tenten and Neji's scent after Naruto and Hinata returned from the mission without them. They also found the body of the scoundrel, therefore, the imminent threat to the village was annihilated.__

* * *

"TENTEN!!" yelled Lee through the forest. "NEJI!!" screamed Gai. "Oh my goodness," whispered Lee as he stumbled upon Kiba and Hinata. Gai joined him shortly after and saw Hinata kneeling next to Neji's fallen body, quiet sobs wracking her slender form._

Shikamaru and Temari arrived a few moments later and gasped in shock. Temari turned to Shikamaru, tears brimming in her eyes. He pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest, thinking Tenten had died too.

A quiet cough came from a corner and Temari sped to the source of the noise, hoisting Tenten up to her feet and yelling for Shikamaru to help. For once, the lazy nin hurried over. A small procession went through Konoha that day, with Gai and Lee carrying Neji and Shikamaru and Temari supporting Tenten, whose expression was blank. Hinata and Kiba followed silently behind. Only occasional sobs from Hinata were audible.

The small band of ninjas trooped into the hospital and the receptionist called for Sakura at once. She stood, aghast, when she saw Neji, cold and unmoving. Sakura shook her head sadly went over to Tenten and Hinata to offer her condolences. Hinata managed to nod in acknowledgement but Tenten remained expressionless as she gazed at Neji, eyes vague and glassy.

Tente remained like that for weeks, even after Neji's funeral. The Hyuugas invited Tenten to live in their home while she healed for she wasn't able to take care of herself then. She thanked Hiashi quietly, a shadow of her former, bubbly self.

Tenten would stare at Neji's picture every day for hours on end, and sometimes, earsplitting screams of anguish would be heard in the dead of night. Some of the Hyuugas complained, but most offered compassion, knowing that her bond with Neji was very strong.

Tenten sank into a deep depression. It was a difficult time for her and her team mates.

_

* * *

_

**Another chappie dedicated to those who review :) I'm sorry if it's not that satisfying but it's turning into a plot-turner :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention for making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

Tenten sighed and wiped away the tear as that memory came to a close. It wouldn't do to have a tear-streaked face during the ceremony the Hyuugas had kindly set up for her so she would forget Neji and move on with her life.

Tenten understood their actions. But no one could replace Neji in her heart. His memory sat atop the highest pedestal in her heart, and there he would stay, for all eternity.

Something clicked in Tenten's mind after she switched off that painful memory. She began undoing the elaborate twist one of the servants had painstakingly fixed her long hair into while whispering a silent apology. The brown waterfall of hair went back into it's two buns and Tenten stripped herself of the wedding robes she was to wear.

She donned her usual ninja attire and equipped herself with the weapons she felt naked without. She took a pen and a piece of paper where she wrote a rather long letter expressing gratitude to the Hyuugas for taking her in and treating her like their own daughter. Tenten signed it with a flourish and left it on the vanity. She then addressed a short letter to Hinata for helping her cope during the time of Neji's demise. Without her help and support, Tenten would have died of depression ages ago.

Tenten leapt out of the window, abandoning Hyuuga Manor, forever.

She dashed to Gai's house, where she was sure he and Lee were getting ready for her would-be wedding ceremony. Sure enough, they both answered the door as soon as she rapped on the door. She gave them both a fond hug and thanked Gai graciously for teaching her how to be a ninja.

She left quickly, leaving them looking at each other, puzzled.

* * *

Tenten made her way through the marketplace, savouring the sights and sounds of the village. She giggled as she arrived at the shop Neji hated with a vengeance. The chocolate shop. She had challenged him to eat all two thousand kinds of chocolate in there and him being Neji, accepted the challenge and gained 30 pounds in the process. He trained for 14 hours a day to get all of that excess fat off. It took him a whole month because Tenten kept tempting him with chocolate bars after every session.

She arrived at Neji's grave.

* * *

**Another chapter dedicated to those lovely people who reviewed :) Thank you all. Sorry for the long wait. I had a lazy spell XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention by making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

She brushed the leaves off his grave slowly, looking at his picture every so often as she went about her task. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Then she sat. And sat. A light breeze blew across her face, pulling some strands of hair loose from her buns. She took down her hair with trembling hands and knelt in front of his grave marker.

"Wait for me Neji-kun," whispered Tenten, almost inaudibly. She bowed her head and shed a tear upon his grave. It glowed softly, magical from a distance. Tenten felt Neji's warm energy and shivered.

She laid out her weapons neatly on the grass beside her, polished to perfection. Her katana was brought up to her lips, she placed a kiss upon it's sheath.

She gripped the handle, feeling it's familiar weight in her grasp. Her trained hearing picked up some leaves crackling in the forest beyond, crushed by the weight of someone.

Tenten leapt into the trees, leaves rustling slightly. A man stepped into view. He had bright red hair and had a long flowing jacket of some sort. A blade was in his hand, gripped so hard his knuckles were white.

He came to a stop in front of Neji's grave. He reared his head back and spat on his grave marker. Tente's entire body tensed up in rage. The man lifted his chin and laughed heartily. His eyes betrayed him as a Hyuuga and Tenten recognized that cold cackle with a shudder. It was the same as Ryuuji's.

He looked far too young to be in the same generation as Ryuuji with left him with the role of his son. Tenten's body coiled like a spring, and she pounced. She landed behind him and before he could turn around, she locked her arm around his neck and held her katana to his jugular.

_

* * *

_

**Another chappie dedicated to those who review :) I'm SOOOOO sorry for being lazy! Gomen gomen! There are birthdays to celebrate including my own :) I will update sooner! Cookies and milk for everybody who've kindly reviewed so far and for waiting for my laziness to wear off :) **

**------**

**Neji: Oy. I want an ending. No more cliffies. Got it?**

**Me: -shudders- Hai, Neji-sama...**

**Tenten: -brandishes paper fan- Neji! Don't scare her! Orange-chan's birthday is coming so we **_could_** cut her** _a little_ **slack.**

**Neji: Yes, dear.**

**Me: -dashes off-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's a little NejiTen I mapped out during this really boring lecture I had at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I only try to stay out of detention by making this up and _NOT_ falling asleep.**

**Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**

* * *

**

He rasped and, she loosened her hold on him. Her katana fell with a thud onto the soft grass as she clutched at her heart. Her eyes were locked on Neji's picture embedded in stone.

The Hyuuga smirked and dealt an open palm to her crouching figure but luckily, Tenten rolled out of the way, grabbing her katana as she did so. She dropped into a stance but surprisingly, he held up his hands in surrender. Tenten lowered her katana slowly and eyed him warily.

The man turned to the grave of her lover and bowed respectfully, leaving Tenten gaping in shock. "I'm sorry I spat on his grave Tenten-san," said the redhead in a deep baritone. "But it was my father's last wish. And for trying to jump you while your back was turned. My name is Kamon."

Tenten sheathed her sword bowed to him. "I'm glad you told the truth, Hyuuga-san." He shook his head mournfully. "It was my honour to do so." He bowed to her again, to which she responded and walked away into the trees.

An idea struck Tenten like a kunai to the gut and called after him. "Hyuuga-san!" He turned his head quizzically as Tenten caught up with him. She stood on tiptoes and whispered something into his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Tenten nodded with tears glistening in her eyes. He sighed and gently replied, "It would be an honour."

---

Tenten knelt before Neji's tomb, her katana in the hands of Ryuuji's offspring. She held a kunai in her right hand and her eyes were squeezed shut. She whispered a fond farewell to the world she had known and stabbed the kunai into her belly.

She winced in pain but not a sound escaped her lips. She expected the pain to stop but a thud was heard as her sword slid from Kamon's fingers. He shook his head sadly. He simply couldn't do it. Tenten pulled out the kunai angrily and threw it aside. He made a solemn promise.

She trudged towards the redhead and bent to pick up the sword with much difficulty. She fell to the ground. Tenten crawled back to Neji's tomb with Kamon's pale eyes watching her every move unblinkingly and whispered, "I'm coming, my love.."

_

* * *

_

**The very last chappie dedicated to those who reviewed this whole time! **

**------**

**Special thanks to:**

**tenten10, xoxoxlovestinksxoxox, Ryoumi no Youkai, animegirl9989, Kyoki-chan, tekii no aru tenshi, Totalycool16, Nara Temari, fire among us, Toad321, thenarutofanfreak22, Princess of Storms, xNejitenx, 4give4get, Aspenmist, whitephoenix13, Katira888 :)**

**The reviews pushed me to go further. Love you guys..**

**------**

**Neji: Finally we're reunited.**

**Tenten : -hugs Neji-**

**Neji: -smirks-**

**Me: Anou.. This is also dedicated to my lovely Apple-kun :) **

**Tenten & Neji: Aww..**


End file.
